


Am I Dreaming?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Secret Identity, Secrets, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: What are you?





	Am I Dreaming?

“Are you fucking serious right now?” You blinked at the scene in front of you. “Scott-”

“Don’t act surprised.” he glimmered, kicking the foot of a dead body as he strolled over to you. “You knew who I was.”

“Scott, what the hell are you?” you blabbered, staring at the shiny teeth that had been glistening with blood.

“I told you not to get too close to me, Y/N.” He grinned, blood stained his teeth as he advanced on you, forcing you up against the wall behind you.

You were only trying to see why he was avoiding you lately. You had questions to ask him. You had suspicions that he was whoring himself around. There was no way he could afford the lavish dinners and clothes that he had been purchasing lately. You didn’t mean to walk in on him feeding on a poor dead guy in the middle of his fucking living room! What the hell?

“All the signs were there, kid.” he chuckled darkly, placing his palms against the wall behind your head, trapping you. His brown eyes beamed with lust and.. was that hunger? Was he going to sink his teeth into you next? What the fuck? “C’mon, think about it; I don’t go out unless it’s night. I refuse to wear silver jewelry C’mon.” The chuckle that fell from his mouth sent a cold shiver down your spine.

Shaking your head, you whined. “No.”

He hiked a brow with an amused smirk. Wiping at the corners of his lips,he snapped his fingers and revealed his daughter, Cassie. “It was either I Turn or she died in front of me. Now, technically, we’re both dead.”

“What happened? Where the hell was Luke? Clint sent you to ambush Pepper! What the fuck happened, Scott!”

“Cassie, return to your room, will you?” Scott ordered lightly without breaking eye contact with you. “Luke died protecting me. He couldn’t survive the nest. It turns out, Sharon Carter and Pepper Potts aren’t the scheming cunts we thought they to be. They’re vampires. They suck the life out of any who dare challenge them or try and sneak into their buildings. They turned myself and Cassie to spare a child’s life.”

“When?” your lip trembled. “How long ago? Were you ever going to tell me any of this? Does Clint know?”

“Sometime in the beginning of March.” He blinked slowly before dropping his hands to his sides. “I wasn’t planning on telling anyone, and yes,Clint knows. He knows everything. He actually sent me to deal with these fucks. i drug them to my home so it wouldn’t seem suspicious.”

You slid down the wall and placed your head on your knees. “Holy fuck. You’re a fucking-”

“You tell a soul, and I won’t hesitate to kill you.” He threatened lightly.

Terrified, you nodded.


End file.
